Waiting for love
by belchenchanbacek
Summary: Baekhyun, gadis riang sahabat kecil Chanyeol yang sudah bertahun-tahun mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol, sahabat Baekhyun yang kadang-kadang plin-plan dan selalu menolak cinta Baekhyun. Semua ini karena.. FRIENDSHIP.5
Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

Other cast : ?

No summary.

A/N : untuk chapter1 akan banyak menggunakan sudut pandang dari tiap tokoh.

-Baekhyun pov-

Kurasa ingatan ini sudah mengurungku. Mengunci ku di sudut kegelapan. Kuharap ada setitik cahaya yang bisa memberi ku cahaya untuk melihat. Kemana saja kewarasan ku selama ini? Dimana kah aku sekarang? Mengapa aku disini? Bagaimana..

Kasur yang empuk menemaniku malam ini. Begitu juga dengan bulan yang dengan senang hati ikut menemaniku. Hanya dengan mereka berdualah aku terduduk di tepi jendela. Merenung. Merenungi nasib ku. Ingin ku putar waktu untuk sekedar melihat seperti apa diriku di masa lalu ataupun diriku di masa datang.

Hey, diriku di masa lalu. Apakah hidup mu dulu juga seperti diriku? Menjemukan. Apakah kau seorang budak, ataukah kau seorang saudagar? Apakah kau kesepian?

 _Tess!_

Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa dengan hal sekecil ini kau menangis! Kau adalah seorang wanita yang dingin. Ingat itu sampai kau mati.

Hey, diriku di masa depan. Apakah dunia ini di masa depan masih sama? Menjemukan? Ataukah sudah ada obat mengatasi kemajemukan ini? Apakah kau si pencipta, atau si konsumen obat itu? Apakah hidup masih seperti diriku?

 _Tess!_

Setetes lagi. Air mata ini jatuh. Aku berharap, air mata ini adalah air mata yang terakhir. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Aku tidak tau akan ada berapa kesedihan lagi yang akan membelenggu ku. Untuk itu, aku harus menyimpannya untuk saat terakhir. Disaat terakhir itulah, kau boleh menghabiskannya.

Apa yang ku inginkan? Apa yang kuharapkan? Kedua pertanyaan itu hanyalah basa-basi omong kosong yang diberikannya padaku. Apa yang kuinginkan. Apa yang kuharapkan. Hanyalah kata pengantar bagiku menuju kekecewaan yang berujung pada kepasrahan.

Mengapa aku terkurung di kesepian ini? Mengapa tidak ada yang menemaniku? Percayalah, akupun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang kubuat sendiri. Setidaknya sebelum aku bertemu dengan mu, di hari itu..

-Author pov-

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok menuju gerbang sekolah. Kakinya tersangkut pohon berduri di belakang sekolah. Darah segar menetes dari sumber luka milik Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Kenapa jalanmu aneh begitu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan earphone nya. Baekhyun mendesah.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat? Kaki ku berdarah!" jawab Baekhyun. Bibirnya meringis kesakitan mengharapkan bantuan dari Chanyeol yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

Sekejap, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka di saku celananya, dan langsung menempelkan di kaki Baekhyun.

"Ck! Kau ini! Kenapa kau selalu saja terluka? Lihat! Lihat kakimu! Sudah berapa banyak plester luka yang kutempel! Sadarlah sedikit! Aissh!" Chanyeol menceramahi Baekhyun dengan bibir yang manyun. Baekhyun yang diceramahi justru tidak menanggapi. Terlalu asik mendengarkan.

"Jangan menceramahiku. Aku justru senang kalau mendapat luka seperti ini." Baekhyun masih menengok ke arah kaki nya yang di plester. Tidak melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang sudah berubah.

"Sadarlah sedikit. Kumohon." Ujar Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan gerbang.

 _Kenapa.. Kenapa sulit sekali?_

-Baekhyun pov-

Sudah lima belas purnama aku masih berdiri disini. Tidak ada kemajuan diantara kita. Harus berapa lama lagikah aku menunggu mu? Sebenarnya.. Aku sudah cukup letih. Kaki ini hampir tidak bisa menopangku lagi. Tapi kalau aku menjatuhkan diriku begitu saja, dan pasrah, mungkin aku tidak bisa bangkit lagi untuk menunggu mu. Karena kau terlalu jauh untuk sekedar melihat ku terjatuh, bukan?

 _Prang!_

Brengsek! Kenapa juga mereka berdua harus mengganggu ketenangan ku sih? Sial!

" _Kau tak usah berbohong. Aku tahu semuanya!"_

" _Siapa yang berbohong disini? Itu memang pekerjaanku, bodoh!"_

" _Hah! Pekerjaan apa yang mengharuskan mu bergandengan dengan pria muda?!"_

" _Bukankah kau yang sudah memberi persetujuan padaku untuk pekerjaan itu?"_

" _Memang! Aku memang mengijinkan mu menjadi seorang barista. Tapi aku tak pernah mengijinkan mu jadi pelacur seperti itu!"_

" _Mwo? Kau bilang aku pelacur?"_

" _OH! Kenapa? Kau tak suka?"_

" _Lalu kenapa menikahiku?"_

" _Lalu kenapa juga kau mau menerima lamaranku?"_

Pelacur..

Hah, pelacur. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman saat mendengarnya. Entah karena ayah ku yang terlalu sering mengatakan hal itu pada ibu, atau karena alasan lain, tapi aku merasa nyaman saat mendengarnya.

Untuk keadaan seperti ini, aku sudah tak merasa asing lagi. Suara gaduh, tapi bukan musik. Bising, tapi rumah kami jauh dari jalan raya.

Terkadang aku menyumbat telingaku dengan benda sialan bernama earphone ini. Menyetel musik keras-keras untuk mencegah kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, yang akhirnya bisa membuatku menjadi sakit sendiri.

Aku tahu ini cukup sulit untuk dijalani. Tapi tidak ada pilihan yang diberikan padaku.

Kematian? Aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupku hanya karena masalah ini. Sudah kubilang kan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

Aku terbiasa. Entah karena memang aku tak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan atau memang mereka yang membuat ku terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Aku ingin menjalani hidup dengan normal. Bukankah mereka pun ingin juga? Kenapa mereka harus melibatkan diriku dalam pertengkaran tiada ujung itu? aku sudah sangat penat, kalian tahu? Ck!

-Chanyeol pov-

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul. Kegelisahan membuatku merinding ngilu. Kenapa pula jadi begini ceritanya? Ku kira hal ini cukup mudah kulewati. Tapi kenapa justru aku sendiri yang terjebak di dalam keruwetannya? Aishh!

Baekhyun. Seberapa lama lagikah ia akan menunggu ku? Tidakkah ia akan menyerah jika aku tidak memberi nya hati ku? Kenapa pula ia harus segigih ini berjuang? Kenapa ia harus membuatku selalu tersenyum, padahal dia sendiri sulit untuk tersenyum. Dan kenapa pula aku tak mengijinkannya mendapatkan hatiku?

Kukira hal ini akan mudah untuk diatasi. Ternyata lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Apakah aku terlalu membentengi diriku sendiri? Seandainya saja, kita bertemu bukan sebagai sahabat tetapi sebagai dua orang manusia yang sama-sama mencari cinta. Apakah aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekadar menunjukan sayangku padanya?

"Chanyeol-a. Berhentilah melamun seperti orang bodoh begitu. Aku risih!" Park Luhan. Nuna ku satu-satunya. Aish! Kenapa sih dia selalu mengganggu ku disaat-saat seperti ini!

"Nuna.. Apakah bulan di malam hari selalu indah seperti ini?"

"Omo! Kau kenapa Chanyeol-a? kau sakit? "

"Nuna.. Kalau aku hanya seorang pria, bukan adik mu, apa kau mau punya pacar seperti ku?"

"Omo! Omo! Eomaa! Chanyeol gilaaa!"

 _Gabruk!_

Wah.. bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai seorang nuna bodoh seperti dia? Ckck!

Kubiarkan Luhan berlari menjauh dari kamarku. Menjauhi diriku. Apa yang kuharapkan sekarang dari hubungan yang rumit ini? Sungguh. Akupun juga tidak paham pada diriku sendiri yang lebih memilih untuk bersikap seperti pengecut begini. Aku paham Baek, apa yang kau rasakan dan kau inginkan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa melangkahi zona nyaman ini. Tidakkah lebih baik kita tetap seperti ini? Kau tetap bisa bercerita padaku, saat kau sedih. Kau bisa menangis di depanku saat kau tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kau juga bisa memeluk ku saat dunia milik mu serasa runtuh. Kita tetap bisa bersama tanpa... memberi beban bukan?

**  
Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolahku. Seperti biasa, sepasang earphone terpasang di telingaku, dengan volume music yang kusetel tinggi. Aku yakin, orang di sampingku bisa mendengar musik yang sedang ku dengarkan.

Pagi ini, cuaca sedikit dingin dengan langit yang sendu. Apa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan? Ck! Aku benar-benar benci hujan! Semua berantakan saat ia datang. Kupercepat langkahku menuju sekolah. Aku tidak ingin kehujanan sebelum sampai sekolah. Tapi langkahku tiba-tiiba berhenti saat melihat pantulan tubuh seorang gadis di kaca toko. Baekhyun?

Baekhyun berlari kecil dengan kakinya yang pendek. Mencoba untuk menyusulku. Lagi-lagi dengan senyuman itu. senyuman yang membuat ku tidak bisa berkutik.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku dulu tadi?" Baekhyun langsung menyerangku dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku lupa.. Mian." Jawabku dengan ketus. Aku bisa melihat air wajah Baekhyun yang berubah. Senyum itu sudah hilang . Tuhan! Aku sungguh menyesali caraku bicaraku tadi dengannya. Kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar ini? Dan sialnya, bibir ku sudah terlatih untuk mengucapkan kata kasar padanya.

"Begitu? Dasar kau pelupa, Chanyeol idiot!" Baekhyun merubah suasana lagi. Ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Aku tau Baek. Aku tau kau sakit hati dengan kata-kataku. Kumohon jangan membuatku merasa bersalah dengan senyum palsumu.

"Baek! Aku duluan. Aku ingin menyalin PR milik Kai." Aku langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun dibelakang tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Aku melihat wajahnya sekilas. Raut wajah kecewa, namun tetap ada senyuman. Lagi-lagi aku menyakitinya. Astaga Park Chanyeol! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada gadis itu?

Baekhyun pov

"Baek! Aku duluan. Aku ingin menyalin PR milik Kai."

Chanyeol langsung meninggalkanku, tanpa menunggu jawabanku. Sebenarnya aku kecewa tidak bisa memasuki gerbang sekolah bersamanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku merasa bersalah setelah kejadian hari itu. Kejadian yang merubah Chanyeol yang dulunya hangat menjadi seperti tidak tersentuh seperti ini. Kau benar-benar ceroboh Baekhyun!

Chanyeol.. Akankah hatimu kembali terbuka seperti dulu? Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku janji tidak akan egois. Aku janji untuk... berhenti mencintaimu.

 _Tess!_

Astaga Baekhyun! Jangan menangis sekarang!

Author pov

Baekhyun membuka pintu kelas dengan lesu. Matanya sembab dan kantung hitam dibawah matanya mulai terlihat.

"Astaga! Baekhyun! Ada apa dengan mu, heh? Kau habis menangis?" Yixing, teman sebangku Baekhyun menerjangnya dengan pertanyaan. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan pura-pura terkejut. Berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nada bicaranya supaya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Astaga! Lihatlah dirimu! Ada apa dengan kantung mata ini?" Yixing yang masih penasaran masih memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah! Kantung mata ini? Kau mengagetkan ku saja! Aku habis menonton drama tadi malam. Kau tau aku kan? Aku bisa menangis hebat karena sebuah drama." Jawab Baekhyun lirih sambil melirik ke pojok kelas. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Yixing.

"Benarkah? Ini bukan karena orangtua mu yang bertengkar bukan?" Yixing meneliti Baekhyun lagi. Kini dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk tepat di bola mata Baekhyun.

"Zhang Yixing. Kau tidak usah khawatir soal itu. Aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum nya yang cerah. Melihat senyum Baekhyun yang cerah sudah kembali, akhirnya rasa penasaran Yixing lenyap. Yixing mengusak surai halus Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Jam makan siang sudah berlangsung sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berada di dalam kelas. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol sibuk dengan earphone nya, dan Baekhyun sibuk mengontrol degup jantungnya. Suasana benar-benar sepi.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya. Memecahkan kesunyian. Baekhyun yang terkejut mendengar suara berat Chanyeol akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri? Aku tidak akan makan kalau kau juga tidak makan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum nya memamerkan deretan gigi nya yang berwarna putih. Chanyeol mendengus.

"Kalau begitu, terserah kau saja. Aku sedang diet hari ini. Kau jangan menyesal." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

Deretan gigi putih itu, tertutup oleh bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Bibirnya mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. Hatinya mencoba untuk tetap bertahan. Tapi airmatanya memaksa untuk dikeluarkan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Ujar Baekhyun tenang sambil mencoba berjalan keluar kelas. Berusaha berjalan sewajar mungkin, walaupun ia ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Bibirnya ia katupkan keras-keras sampai berwarna putih pucat.

Di kamar mandi, Baekhyun langsung mencari bilik yang kosong. Untunglah kamar mandi sedang sepi karena semua sedang makan siang. Airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan dengan lancang berebut keluar. Membasahi kedua pipi milik Baekhyun.

Dulu, saat Baekhyun merasa putus asa dengan hidupnya, ada Chanyeol yang menampung ceritanya. Ada Chanyeol yang menghapus air matanya. Ada Chanyeol yang dengan sukarela memberi pelukan menenangkan pada Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang? Siapa yang akan menampung ceritanya? Siapa yang akan menghapus air matanya? Siapa yang akan memberinya pelukan jika penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol?

Cukup lama Baekhyun terduduk seorang diri. Ia sudah kehabisan energi setelah menangis cukup hebat. Baekhyun terduduk di atas kloset yang tertutup sambil menunggu airmatanya kering sebelum ia mencuci muka dan kembali ke kelas, dan menyiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

Author pov

Sudah sepuluh menit Baekhyun di kamar mandi, dan sampai sekarang ia belum kembali. Chanyeol mulai khawatir. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Hatinya berteriak. Meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang rapuh menangis lagi. Hatinya bergemuruh ingin melenyapkan semua egois nya.

Kelas sudah mulai ramai, namun Baekhyun belum juga kembali. Perasaan khawatir semakin menjadi. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol melangkah keluar kelas. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan diantara keramaian. Penampilan nya cukup kacau. Rambut yang tadinya ia kepang menyamping, kini diikat kuda asal-asalan. Jalannya gontai dengan kepala menunduk. Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari kejauhan merasa sangat terpukul.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah di depan Chanyeol, langkahnya terhenti. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Bibirnya yang tersenyum pucat berwarna putih, seputih giginya. Mata nya yang tersenyum pun tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan jejak kesedihan.

"Kau belum makan juga Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya.

"Belum. Aku lapar. Ayo makan." Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kantin.

Tidak bisa. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bagi Chanyeol, ego dan harga dirinya sangat penting. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sangat kacau begini, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyingkirkan semua ego nya.

Langkah Chanyeol yang besar-besar membuat Baekhyun tergopoh-gopoh dibelakangnya. Walaupun Baekhyun masih bingung dengan keadaan ini, namun senyumnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Akankah setelah ini Chanyeol membuka hatinya lagi untuk Baekhyun?


End file.
